When You Smile
by twent47blue
Summary: Yuki was inspired to write something before going to bed. Shuichi is fast asleep at his side. What is he really thinking? This is a sequel for Why You Will Never Know. R & R pls.Characters are OOC.


**Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine, I just borrowed the characters for this fiction. This is a continuation of Why You Will Never Know. Hope you guys like it. This is Yuki's POV.**

I love you. I sighed under my breathe. I watched you as you slumber snuggled next to me. You feel so content just having me close, absorbing my warmth, feeling my presence, inhaling my scent. You take note of every little thing that I do, you have this big filing cabinet with everything about me in it. Little that you know, that I got more things about Shuichi Shindou than you have of Yuki Eiri. It's not only here in my prized possession, my laptop but, deep inside of me is a big flash drive with more than 8 GB of memory of a pink haired boy wonder.

Your favorite shampoo, your favorite mug, your favorite strawberry pancake mix. But no one knows this one very important fact about you, my Shuichi…you've got eight different types of smiles, and I feel honored to be the only one to witness to each and every one of your smiles.

Your private smile, it was your very first smile you've given me, when I threw the towel at your face when I almost ran over you.

LOL, your sinister smile, lol, how could an angel like my lover posses this, you asked me? I don't know, I really don't know. But he is determined, alright. The first time I saw this is during your concert, even Ayaka and the rest was under your magic and didn't see this along with the millions of people watching the concert on TV and live. They were all busy being enthralled by your wondrous, heavenly voice. But, I saw it. When our eyes met, and you grabbed the mic and you shouted your claim, that I am yours, yes, yours and only yours, my love.

Your "I love Yuki" smile, a full grin. This is what you show when you're acting like what you are, a brat. Hehe. Annoying, a pest and dying to be kicked out of the house.

Your "Ryuichi Sama is God" smile, this pasted, frozen, stupid grin on your face whenever you encounter your idol Ryuichi face to face.

Your puppy-dog look, whenever you want something from me. You give me this pout, puppy dog look in your eyes and that drooping lips, that you think you look so cute and would get anything you want. Secretly, you always win me over, I just resist most of the time or else you will know my secret.

Your sad smile…when something is bothering you and didn't want to tell me, you have this smile. You always carry the weight of the world, you burden yourself with other people's problem but you never share yours.

Your "Leave me alone" smile, I know I get to you sometimes that goes to show that my angel is also human after all. I know I could be pushy and over bearing most of the time, that's my trademark. I know I pushed my limit when you give me this smile and tried to avoid me so I won't upset you more.

I save the best for last, because this is my favorite, your one and only smile that is only mine to claim. Yes, mine and only mine. Reserved, branded and stamped, Yuki Eiri property, no trespassing. Why? Because I'll kill anyone who ever get to see it! (Calm down, Eiri. Calm down. No one has stolen your lover's smile yet) (Hmmmppp!!) (Backspace…backspace…delete…delete.)

I see this smile, this sexy, satisfied smile like you have right now, after we make love, after we share a tender kiss, when you're horny and too shy to admit it. I love this smile of yours, and I'm happy whenever I put it on your lips. Makes me feel I deserved to be loved by Shuichi Shindou.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Shuichi asked, sleepily at my side. Snuggling closely, I panicked, saved my documents and closed the program. Saved my journal and shut down my laptop.

"Nothing, brat. Just checking emails. Go back to sleep." I replied, putting back my mask of coldness. When you closed your eyes. I inched closer to you, my hand lingered on the sticker pasted on my keyboard, it was our first date. I had a great time with you. I wish there would be more like it. And more intimate moments with you. I folded it close and put my laptop away. I went back to bed and automatically, you snuggled close to me, putting your arms around me and sighed.

I held back my tears, what did I do to deserve you? To deserve your love? I stared at the ceiling, thinking I might find my answers there, I heard your heavy breathing, "I love you Yuki." You murmured in your sleep. A tear slipped my eye, I held you close and kiss your pink head and then your lips, "I love you Shuichi." I let out a contented sigh, and close my eyes, to dream about you and your smiles.

Owari


End file.
